<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found in the Glitter by NikaylaSarae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366818">Found in the Glitter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae'>NikaylaSarae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fighting, Name Calling, Theatre!AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Working backstage is not always the easiest, especially when Virgil manages to get on the new guy’s nerves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Found in the Glitter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for an Anon Ask on tumblr: <i>imagine: Roman snort when he laugh, and are soooooooo embarrassed about it.</i></p><p>Cross-posted with minor edits from my Tumblr account @stillebesat.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey!” The shout had hardly finished echoing in Virgil’s ears before he found himself picked up by his lapels and slammed into the castle set piece he’d been working on. </p><p>His head cracked against the wood and Virgil grunted, struggling to clear his vision, feeling the set wobble under his back. If the thing toppled and snapped in half, the idiot in front of him would have more to worry about than remembering his lines. </p><p>“One more snide remark from you about my acting and I will ensure you get kicked out of this crew.” The fire-headed youth snarled, green eyes blazing. “Got it? I don’t need your dark and dismal feedback you, Emo Nightmare.” </p><p>Virgil narrowed his eyes. “Oh, I got it.” He pulled his legs up and kicked the so-called Actor in the stomach, forcing him to let go and stagger backwards, gasping for breath. Virgil landed lightly on his feet, stalking forward. Surprise. Just because he was skinny didn’t mean he couldn’t pack a punch. “Guess what Princey?” He stated, shoving the redhead back, keeping him off balance. “Techie feedback is part of the gig. Bad or Good. Get used to figurative heat or leave the stage.” </p><p>He hated freshies like this. Virgil had enough stress to deal with from his fellow tech crew in getting the sets ready for opening night in three weeks. He didn’t need egotistical actor drama on top of it. </p><p>Princey looked up, finally regaining his balance, but instead of straightening and going for a punch like Virgil expected, he attacked, a feral roar escaping from his lips as he hit Virgil like a linebacker, sending them both stumbling backwards across the stage to tumble into Costume Design. They crashed into the table there, sending glitter, spangles, ribbon, and cloth flying as the table collapsed under their weight. </p><p>Virgil winced, the broken wood digging into his back, trying to breath through the combined glitter storm and Princey’s weight on top of him. Ouch. He tsked. “Temper. Temper. You gonna go smash the spotlights next, O Mighty Understudy to the Understudy?” He managed, trying to push Princey off of him. </p><p>The other boy wasn’t having it though. He pushed up, hands tight on Virgil’s shoulders, preventing him from moving. “I am NOT an Understudy!” He yelled, ignoring the golden ribbon settling on his head as he glared daggers into Virgil’s head.</p><p>Virgil raised an eyebrow, unaffected. He’d dealt with worse before. “Right. Right. You’ve been moved to the Peanut Gallery. I forget.”</p><p>The color drained from Princey’s face and he snarled once more, drawing back his arm, fingers curling into a fist as he shot it forward. </p><p>“Oopsie daisy!” Another voice called out, freezing Princey in place, his fist half an inch from Virgil’s cheek. “Looks like we encountered quite the glitter stor---” Patton moved into view and cut off seeing Virgil about to be punched. He raised an eyebrow, giving the slightest shakes of his head. <i>Again?</i> He mouthed.</p><p>Virgil shrugged, giving him an apologetic smile. <i>Sorry.</i> He mouthed back. It wasn’t like he purposely got into these fights. They found him first. </p><p>Princey tilted his head half an inch to glance at Patton, his expression going blank. “Apologies for the room.” He mumbled as he rolled off of Virgil, slipping on a roll of cloth as he tried to stand. </p><p>Virgil snickered as Princey ended up sprawled on his back next to him. “You should be sorry, he’s the Master Stitcher and you just ruined his room.” </p><p>“ME!” He hissed, sitting up. “You’re here too are you not?!” </p><p>“Cus you pushed me into it, you Onenote Imbecile.” Virgil shot back as he also sat up. “Maybe the football team would be a better fit for you.” </p><p>Princey stiffened. “Take. That. Back.” He ground out, shoving Virgil, obviously forgetting Patton’s presence.</p><p>“Why?” Virgil said retaliating with his own shove. “You have the moves for it, I’m sure the team could use you more than we could.” </p><p>“I AM NOT--” </p><p>Patton sighed loudly, interrupting the two of them. “Whoa there, kiddos.” He shook his head, spreading his arms. “I come into my sanctuary to simply grab some ribbon and find a pair of glitter trolls in here having a tussle.” He shook his head, his white, blue, and purple dyed hair catching in the light, giving him an ethereal quality with all the glitter still swirling in the air. He placed his hands on his hips, eyes twinkling.  “How in the world will I ever recover from such a rare sight?” </p><p>“Couldn’t resist, Pat.” Virgil said, trying to sound apologetic, ducking his head briefly before shooting him a smile. He liked the Master Stitcher, It wasn’t like he’d ever purposely tried to get on his bad side. “Your glitter is the most magical after all. Giving the Stars their shining glory. Who could resist it?” He glared to Princey, who glared right back, briefly baring his teeth. Ooo so scary when the Royal Pain looked like a failed glitter bomb. He smirked. “Especially to this newbie temperamental troll, your room was way too much of a temptation.” </p><p>A rumble sounded from Roman’s chest, his fists going white as he looked away.</p><p>“Is that so?” Patton placed a hand to his chin in thought, glancing between the two of them and to the rest of the room before a small smile appeared on his lips. “Who would have thought such magical creatures would appear in my humble costume room? I’m sure they must be hungry for more--”</p><p>Virgil’s eyes widened as Patton reached for a jar of silver glitter as big as his head. “Pat!” He wouldn’t. He would. No no no! His feet slipped on the same cloth Princey had as he tried to stand. He couldn’t afford to lose another set of black clothing. </p><p>Redhead was a little more slow to put the pieces together, but he too got it as Patton lifted the jar. “Hey” He said uncertainly, relaxing his hands, moving them into a peaceful gesture. “….that’s not necessa--”</p><p>“Don--” Virgil raised his arms over his head in futile protection as Patton upended the glitter jar over both of them like a stormcloud releasing a downpour.<br/>
Princey sputtered, spitting out mouthful of glitter. “What in the blazes was that for?!” He demanded, glaring indignantly at Patton.  </p><p>“There.” Patton said brightly, unaffected by the two sets of eyes glowering at him. He set the jar down, brushing off his hands. “That should lighten the mood should it not?” He winked and turned away. </p><p>“P-Patton” Virgil managed, violently shaking his head to get the glitter out. Agh! It was going to be in his hair for months now. Not to mention his hoodie probably would never be fully black again. “Y-you can’t just!” </p><p>“Just? Oh right.” Patton snapped his fingers and twirled back to them, two golden crowns appearing in his hands like magic. “How could I forget these crowns for the crowning glories of our production?” He held them aloft with a smile, advancing on the two of them. </p><p>Virgil yelped, scrambling backwards, his feet tangling in some ribbons in his haste to try and get away, effectively trapping him.. “No, that’s not necessary--”  He didn’t need a crown! He did not need to play model to Patton’s creative whimsy again. </p><p>“To Roman, our brightest and most talented lead.” Patton declared plopping the crown on the actor, who’s cheeks turned pink under the glitter covering his face. “May you roll with the punches and not create them.” Patton nodded gracefully to the Prince, before he turned to Virgil a predatory glint in his eye. “and to Virgil, our amazing Master Carpenter.” </p><p>“Pat.” Virgil tried to soothe, his eyes going wide as Patton came within reach. “You don’t need to, You know I’ll fix the table, I don’t need the flattery, ah--” He flinched as the crown landed on his head.</p><p>Patton smirked studying his handiwork. “Tada! Such handsome Princes I have.” He bent down lightly patting both their cheeks with a fond smile. “Enjoy ruling your kingdom of ‘Clean up this Room before you Go’, kiddos.” He said pointing a finger at them as he straightened, turning away. “I expect you to bring it all to order before the night’s out.” </p><p>“Clean!?” Princey---Roman scrambled to his feet spangles and glitter sprinkling off of him like snow in his haste, the crown tilting down over one eye. He pushed it back up, agitatedly taking a step forward. “You can’t expect me to clean, I am an Actor!” He gestured dramatically to himself. </p><p>“Wait!” Virgil called out at the same time, his hand raising limply, already knowing it was useless. There went his plans to finish the castle sets tonight. “I don’t have time to do--” </p><p>“Have fun cleaning the castle, kiddos.” Patton said over them, grabbing the handle to the door. “Toodles!” he smirked over his shoulder, wiggling his fingers as he shut the door behind him. </p><p>Virgil groaned laying back in the pile of wood and cloth, covering his eyes. “I don't have time for this!’ He complained under his breath, shoving the crown of his head and kicked at the ribbon entangling him, freeing himself. He rolled, pushing to his feet. Especially since he knew he’d be doing it by himself. What actor would help out the tech crew? None. They just caused more work. That’s all they did. Stupid freaking drama queens. </p><p>“He’s not serious is he?” Roman asked quietly, frowning at the door as he pulled the crown off his head, holding it in his hands before setting it on a nearby shelf.</p><p>“Of course he is.” Virgil rolled his eyes, stooping to pick up a half unraveled bolt of cloth, checking it for any obvious stains. Thankfully there didn’t seem to be any. “You never been on a Master Stitchers bad side before? Go ask Logan--He’s the Master Electrician since you obviously wouldn’t know the Tech Crew’s names--what happens when you don’t take Patton seriously and mess up his room.” </p><p>“I know some of their names, thank you very much.” Roman growled, throwing up his hands, sending glitter flying once more in the air as he turned to Virgil “And I can’t just stay here all nigh--” He cut off abruptly.</p><p>Virgil glanced up at the human disco ball, to see him standing there looking constipated and sighed. Just as expected. The thought of work was making the poor fragile actor feel faint. “So don’t. Door’s unlocked.” He said shortly, setting the cloth down on an empty shelf and grabbing an armful of ribbons, shoving them in a corner to untangle later. “You’re free to go back to running lines or whatever whenever you want Prince Sparkles. I got this.” He could do this by himself just fine, that was his MO after all. “You don’t have to soil your pretty little manicured hands any further doing grunt work.” </p><p>“I...I’m not--I can--work.” Roman stuttered out, hand raising to his mouth, his shoulders shaking. </p><p>Virgil narrowed his eyes. That wasn’t constipation, that was- “What’s so funny?” He demanded. “Having me clean up your mess after you tried to give me a black eye?”</p><p>“No. Not. But. Yes. You.” Roman gasped out. “You look like---” He broke down then, laughing, reaching out to hold onto a shelf. “A sn-snow goth...shi-shimmering with si-si-silver fl-flecs of of....” He couldn’t finish the statement.  </p><p>Virgil looked down at his clothes and couldn’t help but smirk, a chuckle escaping him.  Yah, the black was rather hard to see under the spangles and thick coating of glitter Patton had given him. “You trying to compare me to the Snow Queen or something?” He asked raising an eyebrow. </p><p>Roman snorted and went bright red, covering his mouth. “Yo-You sai-said it. White spar-sparkling hair and---all.” He managed, snorting again and ducking his head, his face bright as a tomato now, obviously trying to not snort again and failing. </p><p>Virgil couldn’t help but smile, who knew the actor had such a unique laugh? He’d thought the big stars all laughed the same. Loudly and Obnoxiously. This one...was actually rather plesant to the ears. “You’re one to talk, Sir Sparkles. Look in a mirror recently? The local dance hall called. They need their disco ball back.”   </p><p>The actor raised a hand to his hair, glancing down at his clothes and lost it further. He collapsed to the floor, holding his sides. “I..I…” He snorted again and groaned, even as he continued giggling. “Stop it!” </p><p>“Stop what?” Virgil asked, unable to keep himself from laughing as well. “Cleaning? Are you planning to help then?” He shook his head, throwing a baseball sized ball of glitter covered cotton stuffing at Princey, hitting him right in the face, sending a fresh cloud of sparkles over his face. </p><p>It only made the Prince laugh harder. “St-sta-Stop may-making me la--laugh.” He snorted. “I...it’s...not….I hate it.” He ducked his head, breaking out into further giggles and snorts as Virgil pulled at another bolt of cloth that gave suddenly under his hand, sending a storm of spangles and glitter up into his face.</p><p>Virgil sputtered, shaking his head, grinning widely as Roman’s laughter got louder “Really? I think it’s rather charming.” Virgil said offhandedly, grabbing a handful of glitter and throwing it at Princey. “It goes with your sparkling personality.” </p><p>“So-so both are awful.” Roman managed, flinging glitter back at him.</p><p>Virgil frowned, dodging the attack. That wasn’t what he’d meant at all. “Not currently. Your laugh has been the best thing I’ve heard all day, actually.” He exhaled and sat down near Roman, pulling the ribbon into his lap to fiddle with them. </p><p>Roman looked up with surprise, his giggling tapering off. “Really?” He asked quietly.</p><p>“Mhmmm.” Virgil said, feeling his own cheeks heating. “Though you try and punch me again and I might concede that point.” He added, tilting his head to Roman, fingers pulling at the knotted ribbons. He shrugged. “But yah, your laugh is nice to hear. So...don’t think you need to hide it, okay?”</p><p>Roman blinked rapidly, as he brushed at his eyes. “Ah...yah...sure…thanks...Virgil.” </p><p>So Princey did know his name. Go figure that he’d actually been listening. “No problem, Starshine.”  </p><p>“Roman.” </p><p>He knew. Didn’t mean he had to use it though. “Nah,” he said lazily tossing the ribbon ball at him “Pretty sure you’re the ever elusive Starshine, Royal Glitter Master.” </p><p>Roman caught the ribbon easily enough, trying to frown but he ended up breaking into further giggles as his eyes lit up. “Is. That. So?” He asked, dropping the ribbon ball and reached behind him to the shelf where another jar of glitter rested, purple this time. </p><p>Virgil jerked backwards, eyes widening even as a smile broke out on his face. Oh no. “You wouldn’t.” </p><p>Roman grinned pushing to his knees. “Prince Glitter Master feels that thou hast not obtained enough sparkles in thine life. He must fix that.” </p><p>“Roman.” Virgil tried to smother his smile to look more serious. He failed. “Don’t!” He shot to his feet, Roman right behind him. </p><p>“Oh, now you use my name?” He grinned, lifting the jar over his head. “Well, I’m sorry. Roman’s not here right now, but Prince Glitter Starshine is happy to take a message.” </p><p>“Don’t you dare. Ro!” Virgil reached up just as Roman struck and knocked the jar free from his hands sending the purple glitter over both of them as the jar fell, shattering as it hit the ground. </p><p>They stared at it silently, the tinkling sound of broken glass quickly fading. “Whelp…” Virgil managed at the same time Roman remarked, “That was…. unfortunate.” </p><p>They shared a look and both broke out into another fit of giggles, having to cling to each other to stay on their feet as they gasped for breath. “Look what you did!” They exclaimed at the same time, only making themselves laugh all the harder.</p><p>Needless to say, when Patton checked on them a couple of hours later, he found half his glitter jars empty and spread throughout the room. However, the sight of the two rainbow glitter covered boys--once more wearing their crowns and still struggling with a fit of giggles--working together to put the rest of his supplies, sans glitter, back in order, made the mess well worth it. </p><p>“Glad to see you two getting along, kiddos.” Patton whispered, quietly closing the door with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>